Discovered Ice
by Felixlover
Summary: Emily Black thought she had a normal life. That was before she got kidnapped by Oscorp. By her ex. So where do the avengers fit into this. And who is Peter Parker? An avengers/TASM crossover? It may or may not follow the movies. Peter/OC Harry/OC. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness, pain, cold. Those three things kept running through my head. It's been this way for the last four days. At least, I think it has. I had stopped counting. Stopped asking. All I could fell was cold. Then, there was light.

* * *

**Hey everyone. So I just recently saw the second amazing spidy. And he's gonna be in the second avengers. So this is my brillian plan. Please review**

**-Felixlover **


	2. Liquid Nitrogen

**Ch.1 **

When I woke up, I was covered with a thin sheet, and was lying on a metal cot. I sat up slowly, my head was pounding. I ran through all the basics in my head. My name was Emily Black, I'm 20 years old, my best friend is Gwen Stacy. Wait, was. She was. Until my ex killed her. Just to get to spiderman. I sat all the way up, holding the sheet to my naked body. I wasn't cold though. No, in all honesty, I felt warm. Too warm. I looked down and saw frozen nitrogen on the ground. I stared at it for a few seconds, then I looked up when the door opened. It was Harry's personal assistant, Felicia. "Well at least they sent a girl in." I croaked, wrapping the hospital gown that was thrown at me, around my very thin body. She then took out a small poket knife, and grabbed my hand. She slashed it across my palm and I hissed. Then I realized that the door had been left wide open. I grabbed the knife out of her hand flipped onto her back, and slit her throat. I watched her fall with guilt, but it was quickly replaced whe I realized she was the one who would come and turn the temperature up every day. So instead of leaving the ward guilty I felt immensely happy.

* * *

I ran through Oscorp like a mouse would run through a maze. But after endless antagonizing minutes, I got out. I sprinted towards the largest building in New York. The Stark tower. I hoped my godfather was there. Deciding that I would never get there on foot I called a taxi. The drive there took less than two minutes, but by the time we got there I was shivering and exhausted. The driver looked back to collect his pay, but said,"Go fast kid." I stumbled out of the cab and lurched towards the door. I got all the way up to the bar floor, and stumbled out of the elevator. Seven pairs of eyes turned to me, but it was the seventh pair that shocked me. "Peter?" I whispered,"Help." then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up again I was on a couch, in fluffy pajamas. Everyone was looking at me in worry. "Em, what happened to you?" I looked Peter strait in the eye. "Well, it all started when Harry killed Gwen. I had tried to run to you, but Harry grabbed me from behind. He then put a rag over my mouth and I was knocked out cold. I was shut in an air tight room, they pumped liquid nitrogen in twenty four seven. And now I'm a freak." they shook their heads. "You just look different, you will always be the same Em." I tripped to a mirror. My olive skin had turned deathly pale, my pitch black hair went to striking white, but what the biggest difference was, was my eyes. My brown-red eyes had changed into a bright violet. The reason they were so noticeable though, was thrib right red ring around the irises. My eyes looked like a fire. A purple and red fire. "Well I guess this means I get to kill Harry, right?"


	3. What powers?

AN: hey every one. To the two guest reviews. I heard that spiderman was going to be in thesecond Avengers by my uncle, who works with Sony. I also watched the trailer. And to the "interesting" is that a good or a bad interesting. So do you like it people? This will be a Peter/OC story.

**Character description:**

** Emmalline Black:**

** A twenty year old girl. She was olive skinned, with black hair, and red brown eyes. Until she was kidnapped by Oscorp, and put into a room that they pumped in. She was effected, and she is now an platinum blonde, with violet eyes that have a blood red ring on the outside of the irises. Her skin is pale. **

** Peter Parker: **

** Andrew Garfield people. Andrew Garfield.**

** Harry Osborn:**

** Dane DeHaan.**

** Tony Stark:**

**Robert Downey Jr.**

** Steve Rogers:**

** Chris Evans.**

** Thor:**

** Chris Hemsworth **

** Loki:**

** Tom Hiddleston **

** Clint Barton:**

** Jeremy Renner**

** Natasha Romenoff:**

** Scarlett Johansson **

** Bruce Banner:**

** Mark Ruffalo.**

** Selvig:**

** Stellan Skarsgård.**

** Pepper:**

** Gwyneth Paltrow**

** Jarvis:**

** Paul Bettany **

** Jane Foster:**

** Natalie Portman **

** Gwen Stacy:**

** Emma Stone **

* * *

****

Story playlist:

**1. Impossible- Shonettel **

**2. Titanium- Madilan Bailey **

**3. Who are you- fifth harmony**

** Devil Within- Digital Daggers**

**5. Hurricane 2.0- 30 seconds to mars**

**6. Someone else- Miley Cyres**

**7. My give a damns busted- JoDee Macina**

* * *

**So if I'm missing anyone I'm sorry. But I'm sticking to what I have. This is only my second fic, so be nice. I don't take flames, at all. You will regret flaming. I promise you, I'm not afraid to flame back. I am going to replace the chapters I have with edited versions, but my beta hasn't gotten back to me, so if anyone wants to beta for me, it would be much appreciated. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel in my hair. I had my black ripped skinny jeans, with a spaghetti strap tank with a leather jacket over with cuts in the arms. My stiletto knee high boots were over my jeans. My entire outfit was black. My now white hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I walked down the stairs and turned into the dining room. "JARVIS, where is every one?" "They are in the living room, miss Black." I grabbed an apple, and walked over to the living room. Every one was sitting down watching Divergent. Everyone except Peter, Stark, and Bruce. "Hey." Thor turned. "Friend of Peter! Welcome, come sit and watch the moving pictures." (**AN: sorry, I really can't do Thor.)** "Thanks Thor, but could you tell me where Peter is, I need to talk to him." I felt an arm wrap around my abdomen. I threw my elbow back, but it was caught by a hand. I smiled and leaned into the person who was holding me. Only Peter had those reflexes. "Hey, you okay." I nodded. He let go and we sat down on the love seat.

* * *

When the movie ended we all sat there and talked. None of us noticed the door open. "Emily?" I went silent. I could feel all the blood drain out of my face. I turned slowly to the door, and stood up. Looking at the man standing in the doorway. "Daddy?" I whispered. I surged forward and threw my arms around him. "My little Emily. My little girl." he said, stroking my hair. He let go and we got out of the doorway. We looked back and everyone had a bewildered look on their face. "Maybe we should explain, huh Em?" I nodded. Me and Bruce walked over to the couch. He sat there and I went back to Peter's lap.

"When Emily was little, her parents left her on my doorstep. At first I took her to an orphanage, and I would visit her every day, when she went into high school, I adopted her. When the...other guy appeared, she went to live with her best friend, Gwen Stacy. Then Dr. Conner turned into the giant lizard, Loki attacked, then electro went crazy, and Harry Osborn...killed Gwen. Then my little Emily got kidnapped by Oscorp. And here we are." Everyone was silent. Then we all started laughing. Our live's were so strange. I reached out to grab my glass of water, but when I brought it up to my mouth, the water was frozen. I dropped the glass in shock. Peter reached to clean it up and drew back cussing. "Shit, it's hot." I reached over to grab it, and I looked at him like he was crazy. "It's not hot. I don't know why you thought it was." I cleaned it up, and went back to the living room, but when I went to sit, my leg brushed up against the table and it froze, then shattered. I freaked out

backing up to the wall. I stopped before I hit the wall. "What's going on?" I whispered. I was scared. Peter had a thoughtful look on his face. "Max became Electro because he was overexposed to electricity, right? That must have been what Oscorp was testing. If an overexposure can alter a persons DNA. And it must have worked for you. You have control over nitrogen. " I shook my head frantically. "No they did the exact same thing to another person, but when they brought the person out of the room, the person had turned black with frostbite. (AN: no offense intended) When the person was touched, they broke apart. I still remember the glassy eyes, and his head rolling towards me." Stark looked at me in interest. "So why did it work for you?" I shrugged, confused. I reached out and touched a pillow, and nothing happened. I sat down on peters lap with caution, and relaxed when nothing happened.

* * *

I sat in my bed an hour later strumming my guitar.

"Shining through the darkness

Just another night

And nobody believes you

Nobody believes you can

Believes you can break through

Break through the darkness

But you just gotta

Believe you

Believe you can

rise above

I just have to break through the doubts

And know that it'll be okay

And rise above the shouts and terror

I just have to believe I can

Believe I can let go of the past

and rise above the shouts and terror

And believe I can let go of the past

You have a brain to old for your body

You've been through more pain

A girl you age should have had to go through

They call you obsessive

but can they really blame you

After all you've been through

Nobody believes you

Believes you can break through the darkness

But you just gotta believe you can

Rise above

I just have to break through the doubts

And know that it'll be okay

And rise above the shouts and terror

I just have to believe I can

Believe I can let go of the past

and rise above the shouts and terror

And believe I can let go of the past

I just have to be myself

Prove to the world I'm not that little girl anymore

I wish I could go back in time

Tell myself I will forever be innocent

I'll never lose the love and hope

Or the gleam in my eyes

I just have to be myself

How do I be myself

How can I be myself

I just have to break through the doubts

And know that it'll be okay

And rise above the shouts and terror

I just have to believe I can

Believe I can let go of the past

and rise above the shouts and terror

And believe I can let go of the past

I know now I can break through the doubts

I know now that it'll be okay

I can rise above the shouts and terror

I know I can

I know I can let go of the past

I can rise above the shouts and terror

And I know now that I can let go of the past"

I ended the song I was singing and looked up, everyone was looking at me. I smiled shyly. "It's just something I wrote." Peter walked over to the drums and sat down. "Leaving again?" I nodded. I walked over to the piano and started playing.

"A girl wakes up to the sirens

She looks up at the shadows

She knows what's going on

She packs up

Try's not to cry

But then throws up

The tears clogged in her throat.

Shes leaving again

but this time it's worse

Cause this place didn't care

Is trust so much to ask for

Is love to much to ask for

She just wanted to be loved

She just wanted a home

She comes to the conclusion

That she's better alone

She jumps up

Sensing regret in the air

Realizes something is wrong

Looks at the shadows again

Gets into the car

Drive up to another home

Step up to her new house

She looks back

Shes picked up by her new dad

Shes leaving again

but this time was worse

Because this place actually cared

Living here the rest of her life

She knows that

Trust is so much to ask for

Love is to much to ask for

She is told she is loved

She is told she has a home

But she still believes

She's better alone

Her first love gave her up

Said she was obsessive

Tore her up

Cause she loved so much

Gave her soul

Save her now

She can't get over him

Is love a curse

It seems to hate her

I'm never leaving again

But it will always be worse

How can I ever gain back that trust

When I've lied so much

To protect myself and those around me

They say they love me

But now love is to much to ask for

How is it that all I've done

And all I've said

Ive been so many chances

And I keep screwing up

So many chances

And still love remains

I'm never leaving again

Until I'm older

It's hell until I can

I've lied to much

For them to love me

Theirs lies that they do

Cut like knives

The scars to prove it

I'm better off alone."

Me and Peter finished the song. We looked at each other and smiled, we had written that song for Uncle Ben, and Gwen. The rest of the team was staring at us in shock. I shrugged. "It's nothing." I stood up and walked over to my bed."I'm going to crash. Goodnight guys."

* * *

**AN: hey everyone, so what did you think? I really did write those songs. The first one is Rise Above[Let Go], the second is Leaving Again. Review please. Please please please. Review. Bye. **

** –Felixlover**


	4. After the dream and before the storm

After the Dream and Before the Storm

When I woke up the next morning, I had a pounding headache. I had a dream that Harry was after us. After me again. Then I saw Gwen falling. Her back hit the floor. I splashed water on my face. Then I looked up in the mirror and saw Harry's face in the mirror. I screamed. "What, what happened?!" Peter said as he ran in. But Harry had disappeared. I shook my head, and we walked out of the bathroom. When we got to the living room, Peter steered me to the love seat. Everyone was circled around the table and there was a letter on the table. "It's for you." I nodded a Steve, making sure he knew I heard him. I picked up the letter and started to read out loud.

_Dear Emily,_

_I am not positive on why you thought you could escape. We weren't finished with you, you belong to us. Did you really think you were safe. Come on cupcake, you know better than that. You have three days. You can come to us willingly, or we will rip Manhattan apart looking for you. Even though we know where you are. So choose, you, or the city. If you don't appear in three days, the first person to go will be Dustin, and we would want your brother to get hurt because of you. Would we? You can't escape me. Not now, not ever. Three day. Or else. _

_ -Harry _

I was shaking uncontrollably by the time I finished reading the letter. He had threatened the city, my brother. I had to go. I stood up and was pulled back down by Peter. "No, you aren't going. The Avengers can protect the city. I can too." I gasped, and struggled against Peter's arms. "No, no. We have to get her. She's in trouble." "Everyones safe. Don't wor-" I cut him off, "Aunt May Peter! We have to get Aunt May!" I turned around and his jaw set. He got up and threw me on the love seat, then shot spiderwebs at me. "What the hell!" I shouted, "How did you? PARKER!" I shouted at him. He jumped out of the window and I screamed, struggling to get up. "Peter!" but then I saw him, he was swinging from building to building, while he was putting on a spiderman mask. I stopped struggling and stared out of the window in shock. I started shaking and the webs froze, then snapped. I turned and glared at the Avengers. "What. Is . Going. On?" I said. "Let me explain." I turned towards Peter's voice, and saw spiderman instead. Aunt May rushed to me and pulled me in a hug. I saw spidys mask come off and for some reason Peter was there.

"Care to explain? Peter." I asked. "Got bit by a radioactive spider at Oscorp." I nodded, that was the only thing that makes sense. But I was scared. I looked out the window and cried out. "Um it's raining!" it was the middle of summer. I looked at Thor and he shook his head no. Then came the lightning.

A**N: okay two chapters in one day. Yay! Again no flames, I will be mad. Review, pretty please. **


	5. Things Happen

**AN: hey every one, thank you so much for the reviews **

**To Devin: he revealed it to Aunt may and Emily, because Emily had already seen him shoot the webs, and she needs to know for the story to work. Aunt may knows because Peter is apart of the Avengers in my story, and she would find out either way. Every thing will be explained (hopefully) in this chapter. **

**To Choco: oh, you may be right. My uncle said it was a maybe, but it could also be wishful thinking. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you like this.**

* * *

We all eventually realized that the storm was from me. But that was the least of everyone else's worries. Aunt May and myself were both glaring at Peter. "So you gave us the short answer, but what really happened? We're you ever going to tell me! Or Aunt May?" I ranted. "NO! I wasn't." my jaw dropped. "Why the hell not?!" "Because the last two people who found out ended up dead !" Aunt May sat down with a little, 'Oh', and Peter nodded. "I lost both Gwen and Captain Stacy because I am spiderman, I can't lose you two as well." I shook my head. "Well I'm sorry Peter but you've already lost me." I blanched. What the hell was I saying? I shook my head, unable to say sorry. "I can't..." I choked out. The back of my neck was burning. I reached back and screamed. It felt like I was on fire. Bruce lied me down on the couch. "JARVIS, do a quick scan." "Yes sir." I felt a shudder go through my body. Then they all gasped. "Is that a microchip?" I heard Peter ask."Yes." came Tonys reply.

"What did you expect, we couldn't just lose her." came the voice of the person who I was running from. All of a sudden I stopped hurting. "See, I connected her to me, whenever she's away from me for more than a day, she is in pain. Oh and the chip allows us to control what she says. Did you really think the three day thing was us being generous? No, we will give her the choice." he stopped running his hands through my hair, and walked away. My body flared, and I screamed, thrashing. "HARRY!" Peter yelled. "Oh fine." Harry said. He sat down next to me and it stopped. "Take it out." I rasped out. Harry shook his head. "TAKE IT OUT! Its killing me." I shouted. "Please." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and flipped me over, pulling my hair above my head. "Hold her down, if she thrashes I could kill her." Peter walked over and pinned my arms and legs to the couch. Harry pulled out a pocket knife, and ran it down the back of my neck. I screamed and tried to get away from Peter. I felt a digging in my neck then a pull, and I screamed bloody murder. Then all the pain stopped. I sat up, and slapped Harry across the face. "This is your fault." I hissed. "Your coming with me." he replied. "Only to protect the city." I said. I had to drown out the protests. I turned to Peter. "The journal, look in the-" I was cut off when Harry grabbed me and jumped out the window.

**Peters POV: **

I watched my ex-best friend and the girl I had fallen in love with fall out the window. I ran over, and saw Harry holding her on his hover board. I was about to follow, when a hand grabbed my arm. "Just let her go, she'll come back, Harry will drive her away again." I turned and saw Bruce. I nodded, then walked to her room. She had mentioned a journal. So I was going to find it. I opened her door and saw a black leather book on her bed. I walked over and picked it up. She had told me she wanted to look in it so I did.

August 1

It's been a day sense I escaped Oscorp. I'm staying at the avengers tower, but Harry will find me. He always does. I can't tell Peter though. He'll flip.

August 1, 10:16 pm

I had fun playing with Peter, I haven't played my music in a while. This calm isn't going to end.

August 2 3:14 am

It's been a while sense I've felt this low, the best thing to do is write, so I wrote poems.

1. We look before and after And pine for what is not:

Our sincerest laughter With some pain is fraught;

Our sweetest songs are those That tell of saddest thought.

while hiding sadness is easy, isn't it?

It isn't. Trust me.

I've been down that road more than once.

It's never easy. It never was.

3.I seem happy right?

No cuts on my wrists.

Only the smile on my lips

You hear me laugh, you see me smile

But did you take time to look into my eyes?

Did you see the emptiness, the darkness?

Did you check my hips.

Darling,if you only opened your eyes, you could see,

I was dying inside.

is the kind of sickness

That isn't excused at school

This is the kind of sickness

That no one ever notices

This is the kind of sickness

That goes unnoticed

Until it kills

don't sleep

Under your bed

They sleep

Inside your head

is more deadly

A gun or a thought

A gun gives you the opportunity

A thought pulls the trigger

did this happen

When did we stop wearing light up sneakers

When did going to bed early become a good thing

When did play dates become real dates When did dad stop becoming a superhero

When did we start using lables

When did weight stop determining the rides we went on,

And start defining who we are

When did we start looking in a mirror

And hated what we saw

And when did

Our scars

Become

Our purpose

August 2, 4:36 am

He's coming, I know he is.

Dear Peter, If your reading this, Harry's found me and I'm gone. The main thing to worry about, is stopping Harry. He wants to turn me and Gwen into mindless soldiers. That has to be stopped, with our powers we could rip apart the city. There is a good entrance into Oscorp through the sewers. Go to the power outlet, and shut down every thing. We will be in the penthouse suit in Harry's office. Hurry, there isn't much time.

Love,

Emily

I stared at the journal in shock, I had no idea that Emily was depressed. I ran out of her room and to the others. "Guys, I think Em is insane." I showed them her note to me. "All of this makes sense, except the Gwen part. She's dead." Steve looked at me, "Did you see her body in the casket?" he asked. I sat down in shock. I haden't. Oh my god, Gwen. I ran out the door, and this time, everyone followed me.

**Normal POV: **

When Harry and I got back to his office in Oscorp, he threw me into his desk. "You little bitch, how dare you contradict me. You are mine." he shouted, slapping me across the face. "God Harry, stop acting like everyone's against you for two minutes, and look around you. I know for a fact you wanted to be nothing like your father, but you've become exactly like him." I screamed back and he stumbled back in shock. I thought he had finally realized it, but he just lurched forward and slapped me harder than before. It struck me so hard, I fell to the ground in a daze. He started kicking me, and I was using all my energy to not scream. After a while I just stopped feeling the pain. "HARRY STOP! You're killing her." I heard a voice scream from the doorway. He stopped, and I gave a breath in relief. I rolled towards the door and smiled, even though I knew it had to be bloody. "Hey." I said. She walked over to me, and kneeled next to me, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, Gwen."

**AN: Mwhahahahahahaha. I'm so evil. Cliffy. But ya Gwen's alive. But I hated the way the movie ended. NOTE: This will be a Peter/OC story. Not Peter/Gwen. Okay. Good you understand. I have a pairing planned for Gwen. She will not die in this story. Not at all, not even a little. I'm not good at killing off main characters. Someone will die. A special shout out to the person who guesses who correctly. Okay people's, I still need a beta, so if you want to be mine just PM me. As you have probably noticed, my tablet is obviously not good at spell check. And neither am I. The poems were written by my friend and I. The journal will have a big part in this story. Thanks again to all who have reviewed. You are all awesome, and your reviews help me write. So thank you everyone. ****_-Felixlover_**


	6. Tortured and sudden news

**AN: hey everyone, so did you like the last chapter. I was highly disappointed with the lack of reviews but seeing how this story has gotten more enthusiastic reviews I'm not complaining. I. Got. A. Flame. WTF. **

[ **will not say user name]: Felixlover, I highly think you need help. This story is everywhere and it sucks. Please stop writing this story. **

**Okay so I understand I'm not the best writer, but dude, really. You didn't have to slam me. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**Any way nobody's guessed yet. I'm taking out the poll for** **the death, it takes too long.**

**/(\ means flashback.**

**Ahhhh this chapter was so hard to write, and it's violent. And . **

**Tata enjoy the chapter**

* * *

I woke up in chains. I freaked out and automatically looked down. I was still wearing my clothes. But they were torn up to the point where they were no longer clothes. I had slashes all across me and I felt fried. My platinum blonde hair fell in dirty limp strands. The side of my face was wet. The room was pitch black. I struggled against the chains then gave up. My wrists were rubbed raw and I felt the chains cutting into my ankles. I saw the door open and a person walked in. "Are you done?" "Harry!" I rasped. "I can't remember anything, what happened, why..." "SHUT UP! God your so annoying." I flinched away. "Harry please." I whispered, "Please, please." I was practically begging now. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the chains. I collapsed on the filthy floor in a pool of blood. Groaning I sat up, but he kicked me back down. "Still think I'm worthless?" he hissed in my face. "What the hell are you talking about." I managed to gasp out. He placed a hand on my chest and crushed me to the floor. "You really don't remember." he stated, looking in my eyes. I shook my head, painfully. "We'll maybe this will help." he said, crushing his lips on mine. All of a sudden the events of last night rushed to me.

* * *

_/(\_

_After Gwen saved me Harry had left in a huff. Gwen and I had a conversation, then I went off to bed. I walked into my prison sell (I refused to call in a room) and saw Harry sitting on my bed playing the guitar. "Get out." I said in my deadliest voice. He looked up and went back to strumming. I walked over to my electric and put a hand on it. "May I?" he nodded. I strummed, then started playing my favorite song_

_"I will keep quiet _

_You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing _

_You wont see me in the mirror_

_But I crept into your heart _

_You can't make me disappear_

_Till I make you"_

_I looked at Harry and saw him set his jaw._

_"I made my self at home_

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

_I'm learning all your tricks _

_I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise_

_You would never see me cry _

_Till I make you"_

_He moved over to the drum kit and started playing_

_"You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_I will be here _

_when you think your all alone_

_Seeping through the cracks _

_I'm the poison in your bones_

_My love is your disease _

_I won't let it set you free_

_Till I break you"_

_He looked at me and gave me a dark smirk. Knowing that the song was for him._

_"You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare _

_Look what you mad of me_

_Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear_

_Look what you made of me_

_Look what you made of me_

_I'll make you see"_

_I looked right at him _

_"You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you."_

_I finished, still looking at him. "So why was that for me?" I just shook my head. "You little brat tell me." I blew up at the brat. "You know what, stop treating me like crap. I'm a person to. God stop acting like your worthless!" he growled and pushed me to the wall. "You'll regret that." he pushed me into a dark room, and took out a few knives. The first one pinned my shoulder to the wall, the second sliced my temple and the third was in his hand. He brutally slammed his lips on mine and I squealed in protest, trying to push him off me. But he dug the knife into my hip, and I collapsed, screaming. He knelt down then straddled me. I struggled, to no avail. He then repeatedly slammed me int the gut with the hilt of the knife. I clawed at him,trying to get him off, and he picked up my head and slammed it into the ground. Blood trickled out of my mouth, an I moaned. He laughed darkly. "Don't worry love, you can choose. I get what I want, or you can hurt." I let out a strangled gasp, "No, I will never let you take me, ever. I would rather die." he frowned, then smirked, "So be it." he repeatedly slammed my head into the ground. "I'll let you choose, when you can't stand the pain, your aloud to give into me." I groaned "Never." his face turned dark. He slashed three times down my side, then dragged me up the wall. He crushed me against the wall then shoved his mouth against mine again. This time it was full force, and he wasn't holding anything back. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled back and slammed me against the wall three time. I heard a few ribs cracked, and I screamed in agony. He tore at my clothes until they were shreds, he pulled my bra down. I kneed him in the balls,and he hunched down on top of me trapping me against the wall. "Fuck you." he muttered. "Never." I hissed back. He slapped me then walked out. I pulled up my bra, then tried to cover myself._

_/)\_

* * *

I gasped against his mouth as he was trailing his hands down. Then he was pulled off by someone. I collapsed into their arms, and blacked out.

I woke up next to gwen on a bed. Peter walked in, took Gwen out, and left. He didn't spare me a glance. "Hey darling." I turned over, "Daddy? Is it really you?" he nodded. "We saved you." I winced, "He hates me doesn't he?" Bruce winced as well. "No he's just confused." I nodded. "Harry likes me. I hate it. He's being controlled. And I can't handle it. And I I'm in love with Peter."

**Peter POV**:

"I I'm in love with Peter." I heard from the room Em was in. I moved back, and ran to my floor in the stark tower. I couldn't get over the fact that she liked, no, loved me. But Gwen was alive. But I also moved on. "Peter." I spun around, "Gwen. Hey look, I..." "Peter I moved on. I'm so sorry." I looked at her in shock. "No it's fine, I was about to say the same thing." Gwen smiled then walked away. I slowly walked up to Em's room then I knocked on the door. Bruce answered it, then smiled and walked out. I walked into the room, and she gave me a watery smile. "Em, I have something to say. And your not aloud to interupte. I love you Emmiline, I love your smile your laugh, your personality. Everything." "I do too." "I said not to inturupte. Loving me comes with a price. You'll always be in danger. Even more than you are now. So it's your choice." I said, my voice trailing down to almost nothing. So I think sewers both shocked when she moved forward and lightly press her lips on mine. She moved back, and I lightly held her neck, moving forward, but stopping to make sure it was okay. She nodded and I pressed my lips on hers, slowly moving my mouth against her, giving her plenty of room to back away. We broke apart, and she hugged me, wincing when her wounds contacted with my chest. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her down to the couch in the living room. Every one was already gathered there, so I placed her down, and went to get her a drink.

**Normal POV:**

As peter went to get me a drink, Aunt May sat next to me. She stroked my hair until Peter came back. "Everyone, I need to tell you something." she said her voice cracking. I squeazed her hand, knowing what was wrong. "I I have cancer, I'm dieing."

**AN: sad face. I'm so mean arn't I. So this chapter was deep, even for me. This is why it's rated T. Please review. Pwity pwease. **

** Felixlover.**


End file.
